AmyThe Murderer!
by Heartland4life
Summary: This story begins after season 4. A fatal accident, an old relationship renewed, and an enjoyable trip...
1. Chapter 1

Hello Heartland fans! We just couldn't wait for series five of Heartland to air in Australia, or at least come up on YouTube, so we decided to write our own Heartland story... or a few anyway, while we wait. Our stories will be based on the T.V series, and this one will begin at the end of season four. This is our first time writing a story for Fan Fiction, hope you enjoy! Please comment we would really like ideas and tips to make out stories absolutely incredible, not that they aren't already...

Chapter 1 …

Amy gripped for her life as the gelding bolted for his. The ground underfoot grew rougher, but Pinocchio only seemed to speed up. Amy closed her watering eyes for a moment, praying that the horse wouldn't entangle himself in the reins she had lost contact with long ago.

"Please stop." She managed to whisper desperately.

At that second the grey thoroughbred did just that. Amy's stomach dropped with horror as they both plummeted down towards the earth. She could almost feel the pain of Pinocchio's leg as it snapped in two. With a small scream Amy landed with an excruciating thud on the rock hard ground. Amy's mind was spinning as she was absorbed by the harsh, cold darkness that suddenly surrounded her.

Ty frowned with concern as he looked down at his watch. 4:30. Amy should have been back hours ago! He couldn't help but wonder whether she was in trouble. Heavy rain clouds were forming up in the darkening sky. Instinctively, he knew what he had to do. As soon as all the horses had been brought in from the fields, Ty hurried into the tack room and collected Harley's saddle. He was going to find Amy.

Amy slowly opened her eyes. A light rain was causing goose bumps to form on her bare arms. Despite the throbbing pain in her head which was begging her to just lay back down, she cautiously sat up. _Where was she? _Instantly, images of the gallop and the fall came flooding back to her mind,_ but where was Pinocchio? _Amy glanced quickly around her. To her utmost horror, a motionless grey creature laid just a metre behind her. She gasped inwardly as she felt all the remaining warmth in her body drain out, and then become replaced by a freezing chill. Without thinking, Amy moved to Pinocchio's lifeless head and began to stroke him, his glazed eyes and the coldness of his skin hitting her with the reality: Pinocchio was dead!

By the time Ty found Amy and Pinocchio, the rain was pouring down, and he was soaked to the skin. His dripping brown hair covered his eyes as he immediately dismounted and walked over to Amy. Then without talking, he squatted next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He was shocked. What had happened? ... And how? After a solemn, tense moment, Ty realised that Amy was shivering, and he saw that her face was streaked with tears. He wanted to hold her tighter but he had a feeling that she probably wouldn't appreciate his comfort. Not yet. Not so soon after… He took off his soaking wet 'water-proof' raincoat, and was just considering whether to put it around her shoulders or not, when Amy broke the long silence.

"I'm fine Ty." She barely whispered, her voice beginning to crack with the pressure of having to answer his un-spoken question, then giving Pinocchio one last kiss added, "Let's just go."

With that she slowly stood up, hands cradling her throbbing head as she slowly made her way over to Harley. Ty, for the first time noticing her pain followed quickly, gently guiding her to his horse. Just as Amy was about to mount Harley, Ty stopped her.

"Amy?" Ty began, attempting to turn her to face him.

"I'm fine Ty. Can't we just go?"

"Amy! Just look at me for a moment, would you?" Ty said gently, turning her to face him, looking into her eyes to make sure she wasn't concussed from her fall.

"Ty I just... "Amy tried to force the words out, but she was suddenly overwhelmed with tears. Ty wrapped his arms around her shaking body and let her cry into his chest. Moments later Amy squeaked, "Ty, You're squashing me..."

"Sorry." Ty said guiltily, quickly releasing his firm grip. Then, gazing deep into her reddened eyes, said "I know you are going to believe otherwise, but this wasn't your fault, Amy."

Amy took a deep breath, and then stammered "I know...I know it was just an accident..."

"... And nothing you could have done would have stopped it from..."

"No, Ty." Amy interrupted; "I shouldn't have..." she paused, glancing up from her silent inspection of her filthy shoes to face him. "It's just that he wasn't even my horse..."

Ty nodded knowingly, "I understand."

Amy sighed with a small sense of relief, knowing that Ty wouldn't push the topic any further. "I guess we had better get back home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

"Oh my god, Amy you're crying. Are you okay?"

Ty gave Mallory a hard stare that said _shut up or else_!

The teenage girl took no notice of his death threat, "Where's Pinocchio? You didn't fall off, did you?"

Silently deciding to ignore Mallory's thoughtless blabber, Amy dismounted from her position behind Ty and with the intense, knife-like pain torturing her; she made her way up to the barn.

Automatically, Amy led herself to the stall door of the poor, grey horse she had just killed. Those traumatizing words rang through her head repetitively _I have just killed Pinocchio. _A river of tears began to stream down her face once again as she let herself into the stall and curled up in the corner with the homely warmth of the straw beneath her. _I have just killed Pinocchio_…Amy was suddenly bombarded with a shipload of horrific thoughts. _How could I have been so careless? How could I have killed a client's horse? How would Pinocchio's owners react? How would other clients react for that matter? _Just as the most nerve-racking ideas began to enter her mind, she became aware of the fact that she was shaking excessively. Although it was the last thing she wanted to do, Amy knew she had to go into the house and get changed. Getting hypothermia was right at the end of her to-do list. Just as Amy was about to go, Ty appeared at the stable door.

"May I come in?" he asked warily.

"Sure"

Ty let himself into the stall and sat next to Amy, placing the towel and clothes he had brought from the house next to him, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her close to his body.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her gently.

"Fine" Amy lied.

Ty motioned to the small pile sitting on the straw "I've brought you some dry clothes…"

"Thanks"

"And I've told jack and Lou…you know…what happened"

"Ok"

"And Lou is going to call Pinocchio's owners'…"

Amy closed her eyes, forcing the gathering tears to stay where they were. Slowly managing to get to her feet she managed to say "OK" then, indicating to the clothes added, "Thanks Ty."

Ty smiled encouragingly at her, standing up from his position on the ground, "Now, are you alright getting changed?"

Amy fumbled with her freezing, numb fingers, trying to get a hold of he jacket zip. Noticing her excessive shaking, Ty quickly unzipped the jacket for her and eased it off over her shoulders.

"You can do the rest." Ty waited for Amy's nod in reply, "I'm going to go get changed myself" then he added in a slightly awkward tone, "Just give me a shout if you need any…you know, help."

"Ok"

When Ty returned, Amy was just forcing on her dry jacket.

Ty pulled up the zip for her then said, "Let's get you inside into the warmth…"

Huddling under Ty's large umbrella, the two of them made their way over to the house. Jack was drinking his coffee when Amy and Ty walked in; Lou was on the phone. Everything appeared so normal, as if nothing had happened, until Amy took notice of what Lou was saying.

"…No, tomorrow's not a good time. You see, my mother died on that day four years ago…I am sorry, but…" There was a long pause. Lou looked completely exhausted, "Fine!" she sighed, "How about three?"

Amy subconsciously let Ty lead her past Lou into the lounge where they both sat down on the couch. Jack followed, not far behind. Then, looking deep into her eyes, he gently asked, "Now, are you ok?"

Amy nodded in reply.

"You don't have a headache?"

"No."

"And are you warm enough?"

Amy smiled gratefully at Ty, "Yeah, I am now."

Jack seemed to relax a little, "Ok. So you had better get some rest…"

Suddenly aware of the heavy weight of tiredness present in her eyes, Amy laid down, her head on Ty's lap. As Amy dozed off, Ty's attention turned from her to Jack, who had begun to pace the room nervously.

"You right, Jack?" he questioned.

"Maybe Amy should go to the hospital…just to be sure."

Ty nodded in reply, "Yeah. I'll take her if you want?"

Amy, half asleep let Ty lead her to his truck and they began the 45 minute drive to the Hudson General Hospital, leaving Jack at home to complete the night check.

When they returned it was nearing 12. long last, with Amy having been given the all clear by the doctor, the four could relax a little. While Ty and Amy had been on the road, Jack had prepared some hot chocolates.

"Thanks Grandpa." Amy said gratefully taking the hot chocolate from him and sitting next to Ty on the couch.

"Do you need anything else, Amy?" Lou asked gently

"No thanks, I'm fine." Amy replied, taking another sip of the warm drink.

"I'll hit the hay then." Lou smiled, heading off to her room.

"I didn't realize you were the violent type, Lou." Ty Joked, attempting to break the icy atmosphere.

"Very funny." Lou muttered sleepily as she left the room.

"Well, goodnight then," Jack said, grinning at Ty's poor attempt at a joke, "Don't stay up too late," Then, Giving him a meaningful look, added, "Both of you…"

Once they had finished their drinks, Amy leant back into the soft couch and closed her eyes.

"Do you want some company for a while?" Ty asked, taking the two empty cups up to the sink.

When he returned Amy smiled at him and nodded as he sat down next to her. She gazed at Ty. She knew that she still loved him, despite what had happened in the past few months, so why was it so difficult to say that to his face?

Suddenly she realized that Ty was looking deep into her eyes as he had done before their fight. Maybe he still loved her too. She smiled at him, laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes once again, soon drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
